


She Tastes...Different

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gooverly, Wayhaught - Freeform, lol sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: This is to follow episode 2x1. Nicole is troubled by the events of that night.





	She Tastes...Different

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really high, so I'm fucking sorry for this. I really wanted to write smut after that episode. I'm not even going to proofread this

Nicole was tired, not just physically, but mentally and spiritually, as she tossed the covers back in frustration. She just wanted to curl up in bed and fall asleep, which was why the knock on her door sent a small wave of irritation through her. 

Waverly had such a specific knock, chipper just like the Earp herself, which is why Nicole didn’t bother checking the peephole. She didn’t bother bother putting on a robe or hiding her exhaustion as she opened the door. 

“Waverly… what are you…” 

“I’m sorry.” Waverly blurted out, her voice small and barely there. She was still in her disguise, still wearing glasses, but the look was different -- desperation leaving her eyes wide and a slight downward slope of her lips. “I screwed up… we screwed up… I was trying to protect you.” 

Nicole stepped to the side, arms crossing over her tank top-covered chest after closing and locking the door. She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now. While getting ready for bed, the same thoughts had gone through her head that had circulated the last week.

Was she up for all this? 

She’d heard the rumors, and for the most part ignored them, but dating an Earp was such a pain in the ass. And they had just started dating not that long ago. They’d went on a few dates, mostly under the guise of just friends for Waverly’s sake, and Waverly had stayed over a few nights, but how far did she want to take this? She’d heard Waverly’s little confession of love to Wynonna, even if she hadn’t brought it up to Waverly yet. After all, was she going to hold Waverly to the words? Desperation was as much of a coercion as there could be. 

Nicole couldn’t help wondering if she felt the same herself. Attraction? Definitely. Affection, undoubtedly. Love? That was the question. 

There was just so much going against their relationship. She didn’t mind the fact that she was Waverly’s first woman, even if she’d been burned more than a few times by experimenting straight women. It really did seem like Waverly was interested in fostering a real relationship, and not just sex… 

But… She didn’t exactly sign up for a hundred year old curse. “I’m really tired, Waves…” Not that she cared about some dumb curse. No she cared more about Waverly and the way she put herself in danger, signing a blood contract with an unknown party of the BBD...

Without her. 

“I know.” Waverly trespassed into Nicole’s personal space, her eyebrows furrowed in worry and guilt behind those cheap frames. “I just… don’t want you to go to sleep mad at me.” 

“I’m not mad at you.” Well… that wasn’t exactly true. Of course she understood why Waverly had done what she had done, probably would have made the same decision herself, but it didn’t change the situation. She was mad that she hadn't been there.  She was mad that Waverly had went into danger and left her,  a trained officer,  sitting in the car as the chauffeur. She was mad that Waverly,  who had no training in even self defense, had been in the room and had been forced to sign a contract in blood while Nicole was forced to drive away or compromise their lie. 

“No, but I hurt your feelings.” Nicole’s jaw clenched as Waverly stepped even closer, her hands settling on Nicole’s hips. “I wish we could work every day together, side by side, because you are so smart and strong and…” The most pathetic look came over Waverly’s face. “I want you.” When she realized what she had said, she tilted her head to the side, unable to hide the smile. “Well… in so many ways I want you, but I want you working with me and…” She paused, almost like she was finding it hard to speak. “Please don’t hate me.” 

Nicole sighed heavily, her arms unfolding on instinct and dropping to Waverly’s hips. “I could never hate you.” 

“I just…” Waverly looked up, her eyes shaking with emotions. “I don’t want this to come between us, but I don’t know if I can really separate that from… us.” 

It could have been so easy. Nicole saw the door right there. She could so easily walk through it, tell Waverly that she was going to end it. She could save herself the trouble associated with dating Waverly. 

Except she couldn’t. Those eyes watching her, the feeling of warmth beneath her fingers. She couldn’t give this up. “I just want to be kept in on the plan instead of trying to keep catching up.” Waverly’s hand came up to cup her jaw, acting as a major distraction. She feel the anger dissolving, being drawn out of her through the warm caress. “Waves…”

Waverly gave her a look that was part smile, part miserable pout. “I’m sorry.” 

She couldn’t resist, Nicole discovered as she felt herself move. Not when Waverly was looking so pitifully adorable. There was no way to stop herself from leaning down, from capturing Waverly’s lips in a soft kiss. Or rather she had intended on it being soft. Waverly, however, had another plan. She wrapped her arm around Nicole’s neck, pulling her down. 

Nicole winced as pain bloomed from her bruised chest, but she found herself wrapping her arm around Waverly’s waist, pulling her closer. 

And as a tongue teased her lips, she noticed it again. Smoke. There was a heavy charred taste of smoke on soft lips and Nicole was puzzled by it again. Something was different though. It no longer seemed… strange. This time she didn’t bring it up, found herself craving the taste. The closer Waverly pressed, the more intense their kisses grew.  Fingers removed clothes, pajamas and coats being left in a trail to the bedroom. 

She couldn’t resist. Nicole felt like Waverly’s entire being was a magnet, drawing her in, curing the pain in her chest with her delicate touch. 

Nicole felt like she was being consumed by fire as she pressed Waverly’s form into the bed. How could she have even thought dating Waverly might not have been worth it. Waverly was worth all the trouble she could encounter. Looking down at the woman beneath her, she saw the way her eyes clouded over black, and she smiled. 

So beautiful, Nicole thought as her own eyes glazed over black just before she leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
